This is a longitudinal study of immigrant minorities and their adaptation in the United States. Immigrants were interviewed at the moment of arrival in the U.S. in 1972-73 and re-interviewed three years after. During 1979-80, the third interview wave, seven years after arrival, will be completed. Data analysis for earlier surveys will be finalized and analysis of the complete data set generated by the project initiated. The project employs a comparative framework, with samples of the two largest Latin American contingents arriving recently in the U.S. Approximately 800 Mexican immigrants and 600 Cuban emigres were interviewed originally. Sixty percent of the Mexican sample and seventy-five percent of the Cuban were re-interviewed during the first follow-up. The lower response rate among Mexican immigrants was due to budgetary limitations and to the surprising number who returned to Mexico. Provisions have been made in the present follow-up to trace this subsample. Target retrieval rate is seventy-five percent for both samples. The main practical goal of this study is description of problems encountered by immigrants as they move into their new environments. The main theoretical goal is to examine the applicability of hypotheses emerging from European immigration studies to recent immigrants. So far, the data show that assimilation is not an inevitable process, but one of several possible outcomes which also include affiliation with ethnic enclaves and return to the original country.